Until You're Mine
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Daniko one-shot fic. Daniel had never seen Kumiko so beautiful in a dress when Yukie invites him and Miyagi over at the Tome house.


**It's time for another Karate Kid fic which I had to make it into a DANIKO one-shot between Daniel and Kumiko. I usually go happy crazy when I saw the second Karate Kid movie. It makes me want to write more stories about them. (clears throat) And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a new Karate Kid fanfic I just written.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Karate Kid (80's version only)**

**Main Pairing: Daniel/Kumiko**

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

"Damn it! What am I going to do?" I cried in disbelief, "The dinner with Kumiko and her auntie starts in a few minutes!"

"Calm down, Daniel-san." My mentor, Miyagi, said.

"I can't help it." I said in a frantic way, "I'm just nervous. What if I say something stupid?"

"You be fine," Miyagi said, "just take deep breath, wear suit, get there on time and don't say anything stupid. Now if don't mind, I'll get ready too." He then leave me alone in the room. I was dressed in a black suit, a white shirt, black shoes and a red tie.

Oh, well, looks like I'm ready to go as soon as I wait for Mr. Miyagi to get dressed.

Later on, Miyagi (wearing a navy blue kimono with a dark green jacket, brown hakama pants, white socks and wooden sandals) and I were standing in front of the Tome house after we stopped by at a flower shop and getting a dozen red roses for Kumiko. It wasn't long before I was knocking the door.

Then, suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kumiko's aunt, Yukie.

"Hello, Daniel and Miyagi-san," Yukie greeted us as she stood promptly in a green furisode kimono with a pink obi sash and cherry blossoms on the bottom and wooden sandals.

"Hello, Ms. Yukie," I said, politely while Mr. Miyagi bow down to her. Yukie let us inside and led us to the room which turns out to be a living room.

"Please sit down," she said, "Kumiko will be here in a minute. Miyagi, I need some help with the cooking."

"Hai," Miyagi said in agreement. Yukie left for the kitchen. As Mr. Miyagi go after her, he turned to me one last time. "Daniel-san, when Kumiko here, you let her know that I'm here. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Miyagi." I said.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I will go now."

With that, he ran off, joining Yukie at the kitchen. I chucked as I shook my head.

After several hours of waiting, the sound of feet are heard which appears to be running.

"Hello, Daniel-san." said a familiar female voice from the doorway. I stood up and turned to the doorway to see...

"Kumiko," I said in a surprised voice, standing up. I had never seen Kumiko look so beautiful before. She was wearing a white cotton capped sleeved dress with rich blue roses all over and a open back, pearl earrings, a gold bracelet on her left wrist and white peep toe pumps. Her black hair was still tied in a bun and had pink lip gloss.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thank you," said Kumiko, blushing.

"These are for you," I said, giving her the roses.

"Oh, Daniel-san. They're beautiful!" said Kumiko, giving me a hug, "I'm going to go put them in a vase."

Once Kumiko had the roses in a vase, Yukie reminded us that dinner is ready in the dining room.

Dinner went by smoothly as Yukie gets to learn about me and how much I cared about Kumiko.

I get the feeling that I started blushing on the inside right now.

Once dinner was over, Kumiko and I were outside, standing on the bridge and looking at the river below us while Mr. Miyagi and Yukie are spending time together by themselves inside the house.

I couldn't stop looking at Kumiko. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. The moonlight shone on her beautifully.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," I whispered in Kumiko's ear.

"Thank you," Kumiko whispered back.

I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"Daniel-san, that tickles." Kumiko giggled. She felt my smile against her skin as I kissed her neck.

"You enjoy that, don't you?" I asked. Kumiko nodded. I planted kisses along with her jaw, finally reaching her lips. I kissed her gently and Kumiko kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

When we broke apart, Kumiko rested her forehead against mine.

"Kumiko, I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too, Daniel-san," said Kumiko before she leaned in to kiss me again.

We had been through so much together. While she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles.

* * *

**End one-shot.**


End file.
